


Shut up, Draco

by avdubs



Series: Drabble Series One [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdubs/pseuds/avdubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Poor Blaise in the form of texts</p><p>Draco has a crush on Granger and poor Blaise gets to hear all about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [champagneforthepain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneforthepain/gifts).



> Let's pretend they can text inside of Hogwarts, shall we? 
> 
> Also, Draco is such a drama queen in the books (and it's portrayed a bit in the movies) so I played on that a bit.

**October 23rd, 1998**  

 ** _(4:34 pm) Blaise_**  

 ** _(4:34 pm) Blaise, did you see how Granger looked at me in Potions today?_**  

 _(_ _4:35 pm) Sigh, which time?_  

 _(4:35_ _pm_ _) Before or_ _after she threw slu_ _gs at_ _u?_  

 ** _(4:36 pm) Screw_** ** _u, Blaise._**  

 ** _(4:36 pm) ...Before_**  

 ** _(4:36 pm) She SMILED at me Blaise_**  

 ** _(4:37 pm) SMILED_**  

 _(4:37 pm) And then_ _u just had to make fun of her hair_  

 ** _(4:38 pm)_** ** _Is_** ** _is_** ** _my fault the fumes turn her hair into a bush?_**  

 ** _(4:38 pm) I mean really_**  

 _(4:39 pm) Yes, but that's not-_  

 _(4:39 pm) Nvm_  

 _(4:40 pm) Hey wanna come down to the Black Lake with Pansy, Theo and I?_  

 ** _(4:41 pm) Wtf? It's freezing. Nah. I think I'll just lay here and think about Granger_**  

 _(4:42 pm) Like_ _u do every day of ur life?_  

 ** _(4:43 pm)_** **_Shut up Blaise_**  

* * *

 

 **November 13th, 1998**  

 _(2:07 pm) Dude where were_ _u at lunch?_  

 ** _(2:09 pm) Ummm....detention_**  

 _(2:10 pm) No_ _u weren't_  

 _(2:10 pm) Gods Draco_  

 _(2:10 pm) Were_ _u stalking Granger in the library again_  

 _(2:11 pm) U_ _were weren't you???_  

 ** _(2:13 pm) First of all, f_** ** _or your information I don't stalk_**  

 _(2:14 pm) Right_ _u just sit at a table near her and stare_  

 _(2:14 pm) And_ _u just happen to be there whenever she's there_  

 ** _(2:15 pm) Don't be ridiculous Blaise_**  

 ** _(2:15 pm) I'm not there everytime she's there_**  

 ** _(2:15 pm) She's a very busy woman_**  

 ** _(2:16 pm) ANYWAY_**  

 ** _(2:16 pm) Today I had a civil conversation with Granger_**  

 _(2:17 pm) Did_ _u really?_  

 ** _(2:18 pm) Why is that so hard for_** ** _u to_** ** _believe?_**  

 ** _(2:18 pm) Yes, we did._**  

 ** _(2:18 pm) I made Granger LAUGH Blaise_**  

 ** _(2:19 pm) Laugh. I made her laugh._**  

 _(2:20 pm) Congrats mate._  

 _(2:20 pm) Ur ass better be at dinner tho_  

 _(2:21 pm) Pansy never shuts up and Crabbe and Goyle look like lost puppies w/o u_  

* * *

 

 **November 25th, 1998**  

 ** _(9:07 am) I asked Granger to Hogsmeade_**  

 ** _(9:07 am) And she rejected me AGAIN Blaise_**  

 _(9:08 am) Maybe if_ _u weren't such a_ _git_ _to her all the time, she might actually say yes_  

 ** _(9:09 am) I can't help it_**  

 ** _(9:09 am) It's like word vomit_**  

 ** _(9:09 am) It just happens Blaise_**  

 _(9:10 am) *rolls eyes*_  

 _(9:10 am) so are_ _u going to sulk all day?_  

 ** _(9:11 am) No_**  

 ** _(9:12 am) Maybe. I don't know._**  

 ** _(9:13 am) Maybe I'll buy Granger some sugar quills_**  

 ** _(9:13 am) Their her favorite, did_** ** _u know_** ** _that?_**  

 _(9:14 am) *sigh*_ _u've told me only about a hundred times_  

 _(9:14 am) So yes_  

 _(9:15 am) That's actually a good idea mate_  

 ** _(9:17 am) THANK_** ** _U_**  

 ** _(9:17 am) See Blaise, I can be nice_**  

* * *

 

 **November 26th, 1998**  

 ** _(12:23 pm) Oh MAN Blaise, did_** ** _u see Granger's face when I gave her the sugar quills?_**  

 _(12:24 pm) Did_ _u forget I was standing right there?_  

 _(12:24 pm) Which by the way, was totally unnecessary. Why did I have to be there exactly?_  

 ** _(12:25 pm) For moral support. Obviously._**  

 _(12:25 pm) Whatever._  

 ** _(12:26 pm) I think she blushed_**  

 ** _(12:26 pm) Her cheeks were definitely pink weren't they?_**  

 ** _(12:27 pm) Blaise???_**  

 ** _(12:27 pm) I need to know if Granger was blushing!!!!!_**  

* * *

 

 **November 29th, 1998**  

 ** _(6:33 pm) I didn't insult Granger during Potions today_**  

 ** _(6:33 pm) Are_** ** _u proud_** ** _of me?_**  

 _(6:35 pm) Surprisingly, yes. I am._  

 ** _(6:36 pm) Granger and I make a great team_**  

 ** _(6:36 pm) In Potions_**  

 _(6:37 pm) Uh huh_  

 _(6:38 pm) Hey have_ _u ever heard of Luna Lovegood?_  

 ** _(6:39 pm) U_** ** _mean Loony Lovegood? A bit. Why?_**  

 _(6:40 pm) She's pretty. And smart._  

 ** _(6:40 pm) Granger is pretty and smart._**  

 _(6:41 pm) I think Crabbe and Goyle might actually be better to talk to than_ _u_  

* * *

 

 **December 10th, 1998**  

 ** _(11:01 am) BLAISE_**  

 ** _(11:01 am) Blaise, Granger said yes!!!!_**  

 ** _(11:01 am) I feel like I'm flying_**  

 ** _(11:01 am) I can't stop smiling_**  

 ** _(11:02 am) My cheeks hurt_**  

 _(11:02 am) Hold on. Granger said yes to what?_  

 ** _(11:03 am) Hogsmeade._** ** _Gods_** ** _, get with it Blaise._**  

 ** _(11:03 am) I, Draco Malfoy, am going to Hogsmeade with Hermione Granger_**  

 _(11:04 am) Wow..._  

 _(11:04 am) Congrats, mate. Really._  

 _(11:05 am) What are_ _u guys_ _going to do?_  

 ** _(11:06 am) Oh my God......._**  

 _(11:06 am) What????_  

 ** _(11:07 am) I haven't even thought about that!!!!_**  

 ** _(11:08 am) Help me, Blaise. What should we do?_**  

 _(11:09 am) Umm..._  

 ** _(11:10 am) What are_** ** _u and Luna doing?_**  

 _(11:11 am) Look no offence but..._  

 ** _(11:11 am) Nvm, I don’t want our first date to be a double date._**  

 ** _(11:12 am) Ooooh, I got it!_**  

 ** _(11:12 am) Thanks for helping me Blaise. Ur the best._**  

 _(11:14 am) I didn't even..._  

 _(11:14 am) *sigh* nvm, have fun with Granger mate._  

* * *

 

 **December 10th, 1998**  

 ** _(8:13 pm) Granger is amazing_**  

 ** _(8:13 pm) And she smells nice_**  

 ** _(8:13 pm) Like brown sugar and books_**  

 ** _(8:13 pm) She's so smart Blaise_**  

 ** _(8:14 pm) *sigh* She's just great..._**  

 _(8:18 pm) I take it today went well then?_  

 ** _(8:18 pm) Today was perfect_**  

 ** _(8:19 pm) Absolutely perfect_**  

 _(8:22 pm) Right. Listen, I'm heading to the library to study for Charms exam on Monday. Want to come with?_  

 ** _(8:23 pm) The library? *gasps* Granger might be there._**  

 _(8:23 pm) Shit. I take it back._  

 ** _(8:24 pm) It's too late. Come on!! Let's go!_**  

 _(8:25 pm) Shit._  

* * *

 

 **December 19th, 1998**  

 _(8:20 am) Dude where are_ _u??_  

 _(8:20 am) Quidditch Practice, remember?_  

 _(8:21 am) Draco_  

 _(8:25 am) Omfg wake up!!!!_  

 ** _(8:30 am) I'm awake I'm awake. Don't get your knickers_** ** _in a bunch._**  

 ** _(8:31 am) Care to know why I'm late though?_**  

 _(8:32 am) No, just get ur_ _ass down here. We're all waiting for_ _u. New formations to practice. Or did_ _u forget_ _?_  

 ** _(8:33 am) I was snogging Granger_**  

 ** _(8:34 am) Can u_** ** _believe that?_**  

 ** _(8:34 am) Granger slipped me a note on the way in to breakfast this morning_**  

 ** _(8:35 am) Asked me to meet her at the Astronomy Tower_**  

 _(8:36 am) Fascinating. Now get to practice_  

 ** _(8:37 am) Ur very apathetic did_** ** _u_** ** _know_** ** _that?_**  

 _(8:38 am) U don't say_  

* * *

 

 **December 20th, 1998**  

 ** _(2:04 am) Granger has the softest lips_**  

 _(2:05 am) It's 2 o'clock in the morning u twat_  

 ** _(2:06 am) And yet ur replying_**  

 _(2:07 am) U woke me up_  

 ** _(2:08 am) Uh huh_**  

 ** _(2:08 am) Granger has a nice bum_**  

 _(2:09 am) Oh my god_  

 _(2:10 am) U know I didn't need to know that right?_  

 ** _(2:11 am) My hands get lost in her hair_**  

 _(2:12 am) Please stop_  

 ** _(2:13 am) Ur such a killjoy_**  

 _._  

 

 

 

 


End file.
